


Better together

by toziedus



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mike Wheeler?? Being a good bf??? more likely than you'd think, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protect Will Byers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 19:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20458247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toziedus/pseuds/toziedus
Summary: Will has a bad dream and Mike helps him calm down.





	Better together

The room is dark; its silence seemed scary and almost as annoying as a high pitched scream. Will would find it ironic if he wasn't asleep. Though it wasn't a regular sleep with sheep jumping over the fences. It had dark, blurred shadows who would stare at him, unrecognizable yet slightly familiar.

The eyes were like strong white lamps that stood out in the deep sea-like darkness, which would stare at Byers like he's a monster from a freak show. Strange voices echoed through the giant trees, repeating things that Will could not comprehend.  
  
"Will?! Will!" Mike shaked Will's arm.

The boy woke up. Sweaty, cold and pale, the covers and socks thrown to Wheeler's mattress. He was scared and confused and very very worried. Had he discovered a new species of demogorgon? What should he do with that information?

"Will! What happened?" He asked, climbing on the bed and sitting in front of each other. He took Will's hands, cold and shivering. He was afraid. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"I-I had a strange nightmare. There were shadows and ... And ... I can't remember. But I was really scared. It wasn't like the usual. It was nothing like the other nightmares I've had before!" He pressed his fingers against Mike's and looked down, his face turning slightly red.

"Hey, hey, hear me out!" He pulled Byers by his arms and hugged him. He felt Will press him against his own body. "There, breathe, you'll be fine. Inhale, exhale."

"I can't do this again, Mike. Not for the fourth. I'm past my limit." The younger one felt a tightness in his chest, he was comfortable in that hug, but knew he couldn't stand to face another monster if that was the case. Tears streamed down his cheeks, leaving shiny and reddish lines from his eyes to his chin.

"No, please. Don't Cry! I'm here for you, Will. You're safe, there are no monster's. It was just a bas dream; everything will be fine." Mike left light kisses on Byers' face, trying to cover up the tears.

He continued until he heard a high, short giggle escape from Will's lips. "Seriously though. I will help you if you need me to. But get some more sleep and then we'll talk about it with your mother and El. They know these things better than I do."

"Can you stay with me? H-here?" He asked, making room for the other to lie down.

"You know I can't say no to you." He followed the other and hugged him, playing with the messy part's of his hair as an attempt to keep him relaxed and comfortable.


End file.
